Phone Guy
TRTF Classic= The Phone Guy is a character in The Return to Freddy's. His identity was not known until The Return to Freddy's: The Dreadful Truth revealed that the phone guy is Vincent. Behavior During nights 1-5, he sends phone calls to Mike Schmidt to inform him about what is going on at the place, and explain how to deal with most of the Animatronics. Trivia *Phone Guy dies at the end of night 5. *Phone Guy also is always worried about something, and he also originally stated that he doesn't like Sugar. This was removed, along with Sugar, when the game got renamed to The Return to Freddy's. |-|TRTF 2= Phone Guy returns in The Return to Freddy's 2, he appears to be more calmed down and really happy. Like the phone guy from the previus game, his identity was not known until The Return to Freddy's: The Dreadful Truth revealed that the phone guy is Alison. Behivour Phone Guy is really well greeting a player to the restaurant. As in TRTF Classic, he will be your tutorial. Dialogue/Phone Calls - Night 2= Uh, hello? Hello? Uh, see, I told you your first night wouldn't be a problem. By now you will have noticed the music box in one of the party rooms. That is brand-new. That just moved into the building 3 days ago. That is the replacement for the gift-giving animatronic that we used to have here. He kept the kids happy, until one day a kid came and tore him apart. But he is stored in the basement, so he shouldn't be able to wander around. And it probably about scares me about the puppet thing. It can go anywhere. So to prevent that, just wind up the music box, and it should hold him in place for... Uh, about a few seconds. Uh... The animatronics have been also acting really strange lately. Uh, it's something about a glitch in the system. Uh, they don't know how bad that the glitch is, or what it can exactly cause yet, but I'll update you whenever they find out. Don't worry. Before they even opened up the place, they had a yellow suit instead of a brown one. The yellow one was supposed to be Freddy, uh, but you can see those are so very easily on the yellow one. So the CEO switched it to a brown one, and the yellow suit happens to be right in the storage basement. Uh, I'll be honest, I-I think the CEO has OCD or something. Uh, anyways, that's the same problem. Uh, I'll let you get back to work. Uh, have a good night, and I'll talk to you tomorrow. - Night 3= Hey, Night 3. I told you you wouldn't have any problems. About that gift-giving animatronic that was torn apart, he has been acting a bit twitchy, so he might be able to move, but if he does, the mask should work on him too. Uh, also, another gift-giving animatronic, not just the Puppet, but another cat, named Kitty Fazcat. Uh, she likes to climb on things, and is most likely to climb into the vents, so just keep an eye out for a pink animatronic cat. Remember to keep the music box wound up and the power generated. Oh, and before I go, the first animatronic we had here... was very, very glitchy and too scary. Uh, he should not move and will not move, because he has been put in the storage basement as well. Uh, yeah, he was the very first prototype we ever had here, but okay, but anyways, hang in there, and I'll talk to you tomorrow. - Night 4= Hello? Hello? Uh, hey there, Night 4. I told you you would get the hang of it. Okay, just to update you, the CEO has found out the glitch can cause... I-it's very... Deadly. *clears throat* Uh, the animatronics start to think... start to think during the night that an- any adults in the building, uhh... Uh... is an empty endoskeleton, without its costume on. Uh, apparently that's against the rules here, so they try to stuff a person in a suit. Uh, but the downside about that is that the suits are filled with wires and animatronic devices. Uh, also, I forgot to mention a dog animatronic we have here. Uh, the children called him... Dug. So I guess that's his na- I guess that's the name we're giving him. Uh, he falls t- with noise, so, just make sure to make some noise when you see him in your camera view, or at the far end of the hall. Uh, also, someone wants to buy & sell & rename our business, uh, but the CEO refuses to do that. Anyways, hang tight, it'll all pass. Good night. - Night 5= Uh, hello? Hello? Uh, hey, good job, Night 5. Uh, keep a close eye on things tonight, okay? A child went missing today, the CEO literally had to shout out at the top of his lungs and explain to the press that it wasn't our doing. Now, we're all over the news. This is exact- this is really sad news, really. Uh, so we may have to sell off the business to the guy that came over yesterday. Uh, The Puppet was also really acting... really aggressive during the day shift. So, just... keep the music box wound up at all times, okay? And be sure the power doesn't go out, either. Just... get through 2 more nights, hang in there, and good night. - Night 6= Uh, hello? Hello? Uh... *sigh* We have some very bad news. The CEO's gonna sell out today. *sigh* We have to close our doors. The animatronics are starting to smell. Uh, The Puppet's not acting right... none of them are acting right. Just... just stay safe tonight, okay? Use the mask, keep the power generated, and wind up the music box. Uh, whenever they get a grand reopening, I'll probably have someone else take the night shift for you. Okay, good night, and good luck. }} *Phone Guy seems to be concerned about The Puppet and Fredbear, similar to how Vincent acted in TRTF: Classic. *Phone Guy always calls Golden Freddy a "yellow-bear". *Phone Guy mentions that Sugar was the first gift-giving animatronic until he was torn apart. *He also tells Cotts that the company created a brand-new toy animatronic that was, of course, Dug. |-|TRTF 4= Phone Guy appears on the Training Tapes in Freddy Fazzy Funtime. He appears to be serious and it was confirmed that he was the owner of Fredbear's Family Diner, Vincent. Behavior Phone Guy is not so helpful, unlike the Phone Buddies. Trivia *He tells Blake that the company ordered two springlock suits and it resulted in three. *It is confirmed that Phone Guy was, in fact, the owner of Fredbear's Family Diner. *It is confirmed that the third springlock suit is Golden Lockjaw. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Canon characters Category:Adventure Category:TRTF 2 Characters Category:TRTF4 (The Return To Freddy's 4) Category:Phone Caller Category:TRTF C characters Category:TRTF Volume 1